Gift of a Ninetail
by Myst-Bell
Summary: Normal White Day gift? Sanbai gaeshi? Just what is Kyuu giving? *White Day fic to 'Confession of a Flower'  Basically a sequel *


**Minato: *Munch crunch munch* "Yuom, tabiscuo chioqolait-o"**

**Guys: *o.O* '**_**Is he serious?'**_

**Kakashi: "Sensei… That's mine. Yours is here." *holds up a box with label 'To Minato Love, Kushina'***

**Minato: *blinks and look from the box he's eating to the one Kakashi's holding***

**~Time lag~**

**Minato: "AAAAHHHHHH! HHHHOOOOTTT! WWWWAAAATTTTTEEERRRRR!"**

**Asuma: "Kakashi, are you sure you still want to court Rei? The cooking's not normal." *Points to the dropped box with label 'To Kakashi From Rei'***

**Kakashi: "Yup, I'll be fine. Just need to learn Sensei's mode of eating first…"**

**Kyuu: "What mode of eating?"**

**Kakashi: "The Anything-from-the-wife-tastes-great.-No-matter-how-dangerous-it-really-is' mode."**

**Ibiki: "Wait, isn't Kushina-sama a good cook?"**

**~Myst~: "I let her experiment a lot."**

**Kushina: "Someone called?"**

**Guys: "WAH! Kushina-sama! ~Myst~-sama!"**

**Kushina: *looks curiously at the guys* "Oh Minato, there you are. Come on, I want to see what Kyuu got." *drags the still drinking Minato away***

**Guys "… …"**

**~Myst~: "You guys should get going too. I rather not deal with depressed females who didn't get their White Day's gift." *Hands reaching towards a lever…***

**Guys: "WE'RE GOING~"**

White Day: Gift of a Nine-tail

"Sparkly…"

As Izu snoozed as she snuggled against a pillow, Rei looked gently at her before leaving the room. Chuckling to herself, the Izuna priestess couldn't help but imagine the gob-smacked look on the vixen's face later in the day.

Now, off to find a certain nine-tails.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Off somewhere at the sweets shop…

"Woah. So that's what you're giving Kurenai?"

Ibiki looked wide-eyed at the nodding Asuma, who was busy putting the final touches to his gift of a penguin plushie. After all, now that their relationship was already broadcasted thanks to a certain kitsune, there's no sense in keeping things under wraps.

"What about you? Already got the return gifts for all those chocolates?"

"Yellow roses, as usual. No fears of being misunderstood and worries about getting the right food."

"Only for you and every other bachelor in town apparently. No wonder the Yamanakas are always so gleeful around this time of the year."

Dropping in with his trademark smokescreen, Kakashi shook his head at the usual return gift the males in Konoha usually use, especially for those who have no one in mind.

"Shove it Kakashi. Not everyone have cuddly puppies on call like you."

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Dog summons realm at that moment…

"Okay, listen up pups! Today's 14 March, which means the Hatakes are pulling in their yearly favours on White Day gifts. Keep note. 1-Don't be surprised if a non-contractor ends up summoning you. 2- Whine upon said summoning with your best puppy eyes. And 3- Dog-pile the Hatake the very next morning to get your bones. Got it?"

"Hai~"

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

"Hey, I wasn't the one who started the one-time puppy-cuddling coupon idea. It's a family tradition. Besides, I still have to find all those bones for them…"

Running his hand through his hair, Kakashi sighed along with the rest of the guys that gathered. All these trouble just for a day. Women… Can't live with them, can't live without them.

"What the bijuu? First the women last month, and now you guys this month? Don't tell me there's a crazy day for every month? What is wrong with you humans?"

Making himself comfortable on Kakashi's head (as usual), Kyuu rolled his eyes at the pile of gifts sitting on the tables. He said it once, and he'll say it again. It's just a day people!

"Kyuu. You really don't know the meaning of today?"

"What's there to know? I'm Kyuubi no Youko. Why would I know human traditions?"

"Surely the Kamis might have said something?"

Recalling how Genki was quite alike a hyper kid, Itachi thought for sure at least she would introduce human festivals and holidays to everyone she met.

"Chibi weasel, if you're talking about Genki, that's even more impossible. With how often she randomly throws events, no one cares to ask her the reason anymore. We just get the day over and done with. Thank the furs I was stuck here for the past millennium. No Genki-events to deal with."

Wide-eyed from the shock, the male shinobis mentally yelled their relief. Thank goodness she can't come to their realm that often. The world probably won't be able to survive if she did.

"So you're saying you got nothing for Izu?"

"Duh~ …Hang on. That's…not who I think it is right?"

Freezing from the sudden chill, Kyuu's muzzle twitched as he looked pleadingly at the men who were inching away slowly, backwards. Keeping a strong gaze on whoever's right behind the nine-tails.

"Kyuu, you're on your own."

Grabbing the stiff fox off his head, Kakashi gave a sympathetic look to said creature before turning around to place him into Rei's waiting arms.

"Ahahaha… Hey Rei."

Giving a timid wave of his paw, Kyuu shrunk his neck like a turtle as he looked at a poker-faced Rei. Things are not~ going to go well.

"Please explain Kyuu. Why exactly did you, the great Nine-tails, not get anything in return for Izu?"

*A few seconds of staring…a.k.a. mental murmurs of promised pain…*

"Look-look! I-know-it-is-good-manners-to-give-something-back! But-I-really-don't-want-to-deal-with-Seiki's-lightning-zaps-again! They-really-hurt! Please-please-please~ Seiki-you-hear-that! I'm-not-pulling-anything-on-Kit!"

Blinking once as she deciphered the jumbled words Kyuu threw out in one breathe, a frown soon covered Rei's face while Kyuu just continued sweating bullets in her arms. Off by the side, Kakashi and company continued to watch the show as they shared popcorn. What? Since when are they such busybodies? Oh come on. As if anyone wants to miss knowing Kyuubi no Youko's true thoughts on White Day! (And about a certain Izuna vixen as well.)

"Seiki? Hmm… I'll have a talk with her. So judging by what you said earlier, you do have a present."

"Geh! …W-well. It-it's not like I have a gift made for her! Ah just let me go already! And here I thought you'll be sane!"

Squirming successfully out of the grip, Kyuu huffed loudly before disappearing to mind his bruised (embarrassed) ego. Of course, everyone there had one lone thought looming in their minds at his panicked words.

'_Classic… He's a classic specimen of a tsundere…'_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Late afternoon at Namikaze Manor…

*Yawn~* "Nya. Eh? Rei?"

After stretching herself, Izu looked around the bedroom before spotting a note left on the table.

**Izu: **

** I'll be at the ice cream store if you need me. Meeting up with the girls.**

** Rei **

_'Ice cream? Well, looks like I can get a free meal today.' _(**Rei:** You already get free meals everyday! **Izu: **Meh. Details.)

"Oh Izu? You're going out?"

Looking up, golden eyes met baby-blues as Minato popped his head into the room at the door.

"Yup! To the ice-cream store!"

"Ah~ Well, have fun."

"Un!"

Grinning as she waved a paw before leaving, Izu didn't notice Minato scratching the back of his head in confusion.

'_Ice cream store? Since when did Kyuu go public?'_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

Ice cream store…

"Wait a minute there Anko. You mean you actually placed White Day request slips into your Valentine's gifts? That's why you have all these dangos?"

"Yup! Why do you think I gave out Valentine's gifts in the first place?"

Raising an eyebrow as she nibbled on one of her White Day dangos, Anko rolled her eyes at the typical call later.

"Because it's Valentine's! Really Anko, don't you have anyone in mind?"

"Nope~"

"Kurenai-sensei… At least it's better than getting ramen bowl hairclips in return. I swear, that Naruto must have bought them in bulk and probably just gave them out when reminded."

While Kurenai and Shizune looked on with confused looks, Sakura, sitting between Ino and Rei, huffed and crossed her arms after she placed the hairclip in question on the table. It was the usual sized hairclip, and situated at one end was a bowl of tonkatsu ramen!

"I feel the same. At least Sasuke-kun got the novel you've been waiting for ages for you. Shikamaru didn't even get anything. He's lucky Chouji covered for him."

"Wait. Nothing at all?"

"Yeah. Why should he when he's too lazy to even accept any Valentine's gift in the first place?"

~Time lag~ o.O

_'Seriously?'_

"Well… At least this shows he's a far thinker?"

"A little too far."

As the rest of the girls continued to chat about the White Day gifts, Hinata sat quietly as she contemplated what Sakura said about Naruto.

_'Ramen bowl hairclips? But that means… mine is…' _*Blush*

"Hinata?"

"EEK!"

Jumping in fright, Hinata's hands jerked upwards, causing her hair clip to land on the table in front of everyone with a 'tap'. Of which, showing the icing-covered cinnamon roll design that glinted under the light.

"Ah.. Um…"

_'Wait a minute… Naruto's pretty much the only guy who's giving hairclips… Cinnamon roll instead of ramen?' *Lightbulb!*_

"OMIGOSH! HINATA! YOU MADE A BREAKTHROUGH!"

Both Sakura and Ino jumped out of their seats and glomped the beet-red heiress who was playing with her fingers again. Of course, the other four kunoichis were laughing good-naturedly at the exaggerated actions by the best friends. Wonder how they'll act when Naruto actually starts dating Hinata.

"Heh~ So Naru-chan is finally learning from Minato? I should have came earlier nya~"

"Eh? Izu? Why are you here?"

Raising her muzzle to look at Rei's face from around her neck where she appeared at, Izu tilted her head as she pouted.

"Is that how you treat a sister?"

"You know that's not what I meant. I just thought you'll be meeting Kyuu."

Noticing the bewildered expression, Rei continued carefully. No sense breaking Kyuu's surprise.

"You sure he didn't? I think he was looking for you earlier."

"Really? Guess I'll go look for him then… But AFTER I eat that sundae~"

"Izu! That's mine!"

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

In the Forest of Death…

In one clearing in the middle of the forest, one lone red fox can be seen belly-flopped in front of a glass figurine half his size. Muttering to himself, Kyuu paid no attention to the possible dangers that can appear behind him at any given time. Hey, he is The Nine-tails, as if any creature in the human realm would dare to attack him.

"Urgh… What is wrong with me? It's just a flower crown, why the cursed whiskers did I make this in return. No. The pressing question is… Do I seriously see her like this? Gah…"

Pressing his ears flat over his eyes, Kyuu soon peeked through a few seconds later at the sparkling hand-made glass sculpture. With the base in the shape of the flowing river, a mini Izu can be seen jumping off a river boulder, the front paws just touching the water surface. Also, with incredible attention paid to the life-like details of her happy face and the green-glass bell around her tail.

_'Humph… it's still not as cute as the real one… Gah! NOT AGAIN! Bad Kyuu! Bad Kyuu! Think about the lightening zaps danger! There's no way Seiki will let me off scot-free for this. Izu's her baby daughter!'_

_ *Suddenly one image of Izu nursing his~ kits pushed through.*_

"GAH!"

Kyuu freaked out at that image, pushing himself to stand on his back legs as he used his forelegs to scatter the thought-cloud.

"Okay okay. Calm down… that's wasn't Kit…"

"Kyuu?"

"Great… Now I'm hallucinating~"

Giving a groan, the bijuu pressed heavily on his ears, going for the method 'out-of-sight-out-of-mind'. Not that it worked.

"Kyuu… Is that… For me?"

_'Wait a minute. Do hallucinations have chakra signatures?'_

Kyuu froze as he registered the familiar presence, turning his head slowly towards the back. And to his shock, it was Izu!

"WHAT? WHAT THING? THERE'S NOTHING HERE! NOTHING NOTHING!"

Sitting down right in front of the glass Izu, Kyuu's fur fluffed out in panic as he kept waving his front paws in denial, hoping to convince the Izuna vixen to go away. Too bad he didn't recognize her earlier, Izu had already seen the glass sculpture when he belly-flopped onto the ground again.

"Kyuu~ There is something. I already saw it~"

Poking her head from Kyuu's side, Izu huffed as said kitsune immediately scampered backwards with his paws holding the sculpture firmly behind him.

'Q-quit it Kit! It's not like it's your White Day present!"

"Ah! So it is for me. Come on, Kyuu~ Give me already."

Izu bend down before pouncing onto Kyuu, causing both of them to tumble onto the ground.

"Hey watch it! It'll break!"

"No worries, I made a water bubble."

Grinning from her position on top of Kyuu, who was lying on his side by the way, Izu brought the water bubble closer to both of them before releasing the technique. Resigned to the fact that there's nothing he can do now, Kyuu grumbled as he looked away from Izu, hoping to at least hide his darkening fur on his face.

Izu at this time, was frozen in her position as she enjoyed the details on the sculpture. The sunlight danced off the water droplets that clung onto the sculpture, forming a small rainbow slightly above the glass Izu.

_'Wait. Me?'_

"Say Kyuu, since when do the glass potters use me as a model?"

*Furs bristled again* "… …"

Blinking, Izu pondered for a bit before a small happy smile appeared on her face.

"Ne~ Did you… make this?"

"Geh! S-So what if I did! Take it or trash it. I-I don't care what you… Oof!"

The air left Kyuu's lungs as Izu had used the moment to wrap her paws around Kyuu's chest tightly.

"Thanks Kyuu. It's the first time anyone gave me something like this."

Feeling Izu snuggle against him, Kyuu just 'che'-ed before gingerly bringing his tail to wrap around Izu's a few seconds later. What? Even he knew a Moment when it happens.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Chibi Theatre:**

**Kunoichi Rule #2:**

**One must give the best in protecting Fluff Moments!**

Izuna summons realm…

Multiple lightning crackled along the fur of the Chibi Izuna Boss who was twitching at the sight of the fluff moment on the lake surface.

"That Kyuu. *growl* Izuna element technique: Electric Homing!"

A huge burst of lightning escaped Chibi Seiki and loomed straight towards the lake in the form as a feral hound only to… BE REFLECTED OFF AS IT SPLIT! Nonetheless, true to its technique, the multiple lightning hounds now kept homing towards the water surface as they were bounced off time and time again, crashing onto the walls and zapping other innocent Chibi Izunas that were passing by. (A/N: Yeowch~)

Though, all Chibi Lightning-formed hounds made sure to dodge around the crackling Chibi Seiki. That black mist around her seemed dangerous.

"Rei! Stop blocking it already!"

'_No way Seiki! Now cancel the technique already. What do you have against Kyuu?'_

"Because he dared to pull moves on my baby daughter!"

'_Oh for the sake of… Seiki, you have to admit they are cute together!'_

"HE'S FREAKING ANCIENT!"

'_How is that worse than Houjou and his mate? They have a three millennium age-gap!'_

"B-But."

'_No more 'but's Seiki. Or I'll throw you at Genki during her Onsen craze!'_

"Fine! I'll stop zapping Kyuu on the fluff moments." _'I'll just double the voltages when he's sleeping.'_

'_And Seiki? No messing with Kyuu at any time just because you don't like him with Izu. Only exceptions are unless he hurts her.'_

"DRATS!"

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ


End file.
